


fRiEnDsHiP mAgNeTs

by PaulPower



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-16
Updated: 2010-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulPower/pseuds/PaulPower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative title: How Gamzee Learned to Stop Worrying and Love Magnets.  Earth's friendliest human and Alternia's friendliest troll have a chat for the first time.  Set somewhere between "december John"'s chat with Kanaya, and his chat with Terezi where he changes his chumhandle.</p><p>T because Gamzee, lovely chap though he is, swears like a sailor with Tourette's Syndrome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fRiEnDsHiP mAgNeTs

**\-- terminallyCapricious [TC] began trolling ghostyTrickster [GT] --**

  
TC: yO wHaTs Up mY mOtHeRfUcKiNg EaRtH hUmAn BrO?  
TC: JuSt WaNteD tO sAy HoW mUcH I dIg AlL tHe ClOwNs YoU gOt ArOuNd YoUr HiVe.  
TC: HoNk :o)  
GT: what? oh, thanks.  
GT: but they're kinda more my dad's thing than mine.  
GT: actually i don't really like them, sorry.  
TC: oH, oK, nO bIg dEaL.  
TC: We CaN't AlL bE tHe SaMe AfTeR aLl, RiGhT?  
TC: bUt TeLl YoUr HuMaN eArTh CuStOdIaN tHaT i ThInK hE HaS eXcElLeNt TaStE.  
TC: AlSo He LoOkS lIkE oNe HeLl Of A fUcKiNg BaKeR.  
TC: i'Ve GoT a ReCiPe SuGgEsTiOn FoR hIm, AcTuAlLy, OnLy I'm NoT SuRe If YoU'vE gOt ThE iNgReDiEnTs FoR iT.  
TC: It DoEsN't LoOk LiKe YoUr SpEcIeS UsEs SoPoR sLiMe To GeT tO sLeEp.  
GT: yeah, i don't think we use anything like that...  
GT: wait! are you another one of these alien guys?  
GT: are you a time traveller too?  
TC: uHhHh SoRt Of MaYbE I gUeSs?  
GT: neat!  
GT: your typing gimmick is a bit odd, though!  
GT: i can read it, but it must take ages for you to type out.  
TC: welllll i can type like this if you prefer...  
TC: BuT hOnEsTlY i'M mOrE cOmFoRtAbLe WiTh ThIs.  
GT: huh. oh well. like you say, we can't all be the same.  
TC: eXaCtLy, KnOw WhAt I'm SaYiNg?  
TC: tHaT fElLoW eArTh HuMaN oF yOuRs WhO tYpEs In GrEeN dIdN't.  
GT: jade?  
TC: YeAh, ShE gOt AlL sHiRtY wHeN i ToLd HeR tHoSe TaNgLe BuDdIeS oF hErS wErE a FuCkInG mIrAcLe.  
TC: tRiEd To BlInD mE wItH aLl ThIs ScIeNcE aBoUt MaGnEtS aNd ShIt.  
TC: I mEaN, hOw Do MaGnEtS wOrK? mOtHeRfUcKiNg. MiRaClEs.  
GT: hehe, well i'll admit i don't know how magnets work!  
GT: but i remember rose linking me to a video this one time.  
GT: with some famous dead scientist in it.  
GT: and someone asked him how magnets work, but i think he said that you may as well ask why you can't wave your hand through a table.  
TC: wHoA, rEaLlY?  
GT: yeah, because magnets and tables rely on the same fundamental force of physics, but we take the table thing for granted.  
GT: or something. i don't really know.  
TC: MoThErFuCk, MaN.  
TC: i'M gOiNg To Be TrYiNg To WaVe My HaNd ThRoUgH tHiS tAbLe FrOm NoW uNtIl ThE mOtHeRfUcKiNg RiFt.  
TC: oW.  
TC: Ow.  
TC: oW.  
TC: MoThEr. FuCkInG. mIrAcLeS.  
TC: sAy, YoU'rE a PrEtTy ChIlL dUdE, eVeN iF yOu DoN't LiKe ClOwNs.  
TC: HaVe YoU hEaRd Of ThIs TroLl DiSeAsE cAlLeD fRiEnDsHip?  
GT: friendship isn't a disease! it's a good thing!  
TC: wHoA, rEaLlY?  
TC: iT's JuSt LiKe A nOrMaL tHiNg FoR yOu GuYs?  
GT: yeah!  
TC: NoW tHaT's A mOtHeRfUcKiNg MiRaClE iN iTsElF.  
TC: HoNk :o)

**Author's Note:**

> "Also, between my browsing of the fanart thread and this fan-fiction thread, it seems like there's a fair amount of joking responses of "All the trolls will :heart:/:Spade:/: Diamond: John once they actually converse with him". So, I guess I'm requesting that someone write something of the sort?" - Dehgan, MSPA forums.
> 
> Well, I don't know about Gamzee, I think he's more interested in this troll disease called friendship than any of the quadrants. And with the whole clowns/baking thing, he's perfect to talk to John.
> 
> For reference, here's [the video in question](http://www.bbc.co.uk/archive/feynman/10701.shtml). Richard Feynman, the man, the legend.


End file.
